Magical Eightball
by Roxie567
Summary: Bonnie/Rebekah friendship one-shot with slightly Klonnie. Aside from being a witch and a vampire, Bonnie and Rebekah are regular girls. And that sometimes means ditching a school project to find out who's Bonnie's true love.


Magical Eightball [Bonnie/Rebekah one shot]

Rebekah really liked the high school experience she had for the very first time. Sure, she existed for a very long time now and she could have enrolled in any of the high schools in many cities she lived in with Niklaus, but she never did. The main reason was that she knew she won't be staying for long, sooner or later her father would discovered where his two vampire kids are and they would have to run. That meant none of the friendships and relationships she formed could be commited and long. She had boyfriends and friends over the years, she haven't compelled them all, but it never felt like a true friendship because she came into town knowing she'd leave.

This time was different and Rebekah was happy about that. Her brothers promised her they're staying in Mystic Falls for good. It meant the relationship she forms here could be real, with love and understanding she so hopelessly craved for. Rebekah quickly decided which students she liked and which she didn't. Elena was a backstabbing bitch, so she was the first one on the enemy list. Caroline was the popular one and Rebekah had a problem with that; she was going to be the most popular girl there. It was her goal.

She liked Matt. He was handsome and a gentlemen. He was caring and loveable, he was exactly what she needed. It hurt that he turned her down, because she never planned on killing him. It was a lie she told to her trouble making brother Kol, in hope that he doesn't kill Matt thinking she will. She hated that he's mad at her, all because of Kol. She hoped she'd gain his affection and she didn't just hope, she was working on a new seduction plan. However, he wasn't the only one she liked. There was also Bonnie. The witch was stubborn and had strong principles.

Maybe that's the reason Rebekah liked her so much. Plus, in the past she was always friends with witches. They were often Klaus' slaves, but each and every one of them was loyal and kind-hearted. Rebekah liked those kind of people. So she was going to make Bonnie like her, there was no doubt about. She already compelled their chemistry teacher to partner them up and for past classes, she was nothing but nice to the witch. When nothing seamed to have an effect on a girl she wanted to be friends with, she compelled the teacher to give them all an asigment that required working at home, in pair. That idea was brilliant because now Bonnie was obligated to come by her house and hung out. She really needed a girl company in the house she shared with so many males.

It was 4 pm and still no sign from her almost friend. Rebekah was excited to have her, but waiting around bored her quickly. She found an eightball and she was playing with it for the past half an hour.

The doorbell.

Rebekah looked down at the eightball as she walked towards the doors. ''Is it Bonnie?'' The vampire asked. The ball said yes, Rebekah looked up and opened the door of Mikelson mansion. The offspring of Salem witches was standing there, holding three books.

''Hey.'' Bonnie said with a smile, while she barely balanced trying not to fall. The weight of the books she was holding messed up her balance.

''Give me that.'' Rebekah said as she stretched her hands towards brunette. Bonnie happily gave her the books and of course they were easy for Rebekah to carry.

Bonnie was now holding an eightball Rebekah gave her in order to catch the books. ''I haven't seen this in a very long time.'' She commented as they walked into living room.

''It's quite correct.'' Rebekah said putting the books down.

Bonnie laughed. ''You don't actually believe in the magical eightball now, do you?''

''Maybe I haven't before.'' Rebekah said as she sat next to Bonnie on the sofa. ''But I'm a believer now.'' She smiled.

Bonnie was careful when it came to Rebekah. The girl was an original vampire and that enough rang her alarm. Rebekah tried to befriend her in past few weeks, ever since she joined Mystic Falls High School. That action seamed odd to Bonnie, but with time she slowly started to relax. Rebekah was spoiled, but also childlike. There was something about her that Bonnie simply liked, though she would never admit that to Caroline or Elena.

''Anyhow, you seam happy. I guess you didn't bump into my brother today.'' Rebekah commented. Secretly she wished they get together.

Bonnie smiled. ''Yep. Good day so far.'' Rebekah's older brother seamed to have a crush on her, he sent her gifts and tried to flirt with her. It annoyed her.

''This ball is pure magic I tell you.'' Rebekah dropped the topic of Klaus quickly, she knew the fact she's related to him was a minus in Bonnie's eyes. ''Everything I asked, the ball was right.''

''Like what?''

''I asked if you were coming at 4 and it said no then I asked if you were not coming today and it said no. I asked if you were late and it said yes.'' Rebekah happily stated her argument.

Bonnie wasn't easy to persuade. ''Coincidence.'' She shruged her shoulders.

''Let's ask more questions.''

''Fine.'' Truth be told, Bonnie wasn't in the mood for chemistry project. ''But you can't ask any questions about your physco brother alright?''

Rebekah whined. ''Fine, kill all the fun.'' Rebekah then looked away from Bonnie and into the ball. ''Will Bonnie meet her true love?''

''What kind of question is that?'' Bonnie protested as female Original shook the ball. ''No.''

Rebekah frowned at the witch then she got an idea. ''Has Bonnie met her true love?'' She winked at Bonnie, emphasizing her own brilliance. ''IT'S A YES!'' She cheered.

''You never told me anything about him.'' Mikelson girl smiled.

''Because I don't know who it is from all the boys I've met.'' Bonnie said with a confident smile. Rebekah's positive attitude cheered her up.

Rebekah shook the ball again. ''Is he a student?'' She looked down. ''No.''

Bonnie sighed. ''Are you really gonna do this?''

Not answering, blonde shook the ball. ''Yes.'' She looked at Bonnie and smiled.

''That still doesn't count out many guys I know.'' Bonnie ditched her shoes and put her legs on the sofa.

''Including Nik.'' Rebekah smiled as she shook the ball. ''Is he older than her?'' She looked at it. ''Yes. Well that counts out doppelganger's brother.''

Bonnie never personally told her about her previous relationship with Jeremy, but people in school talked. ''This is non...'' Bonnie fought.

''Do I know him?'' Rebekah wasn't about to give up. ''Yes. Does she have the same hair color as me?'' She calmly looked at the ball.

As a witch, she knew magical eightball was a silly toy, but Bonnie was intruged now. ''No.'' Rebekah stopped to think, then she said. ''Is Bonnie's true love male?''

''What kind of question is that?'' Bonnie playfully hit Rebekah's right arm. Then she tried to grab the ball.

Rebekah was naturally faster than her friend. ''Calm yourself it said yes. What? I have to rule all the posibilites out.''

While Rebekah was busy talking Bonnie grabbed the ball. ''Let me ask my own question.'' By now she wasn't hiding she wanted to find out what the ball said.

She glanced at the ball. ''Is he a supernatural?'' She hoped the answer would be no. She knew that's the only way for her to have a normal life or something similar to it.

''Yes.'' Rebekah quickly read the answer. ''Is he kind-hearted and a gentlemen?'' Rebekah smiled, she hoped it would say yes.

''Yes.'' Bonnie informed the blonde about the answer. ''Can he cook?'' She shook it. ''No.''

''Does he like to read?'' She bit her lower lip. ''No.''

Bonnie throws the ball in anger. ''It's either that he has nothing in common with me,'' she glances at Rebekah ''or this thing is just a toy.''

''You're not asking the right questions.'' Rebekah shrugged her shoulders as she caught the ball. ''Has he ever used magic eightball?''

''No.'' Bonnie reads the answer, putting her head on Rebekah's shoulder. Bonnie rolled her eyes. ''Like that's a real question.''

''Shut up!'' Rebekah defend her choice of questions. ''Does he goes to Mystic Grill?'' The answer was yes.

''Does he have feelings for Bonnie?'' At the same time girls read. ''Yes.''

''Was he at the Grill today?'' Bonnie asked. Rebekah shook it. ''Yes.''

The game became intense, Bonnie grabbed the ball. ''Will he be the next person who walks through the door?''

As she shook the ball the blonde asked. ''It's gonna say no 'cause the boys said they'll spend the night out. No one is walking through that door.''

''Yes.'' She tells the vampire what the answer is. Without any of them saying anything, both girls got up and quietly stared at the door.

Klaus opened the door of his house, because girls at the Grill weren't fun or handsome. He got bored quickly. He knew Rebekah wanted alone time with Bonnie and he wasn't getting his way with a witch anyway. He decided not to bother them and spend the afternoon in his room. However, when he opened the door, both of them stared at him.

''Uhmm...'' he looked behind himself, but no, there was nothing weird there. He checked his clothing, normal. ''What's the matter with you two?''

Bonnie was still speachless, however his sister bounced back from the shock. ''Tell me Nik. Have yu ever used magic eightball before?''

Her brother shook his head confused. Rebekah crossed her arms. ''And you were at the Grill today?'' Still standing at the door Klaus said ''Yeah.''

Rebekah then looked at Bonnie with a told-you-so look on her face. Bonnie shook her head in disbelief.

''Can someone tell me what's going on?'' Klaus wasn't any less confused.

''You're Bonnie's soulmate.'' Rebekah happily informed him


End file.
